If We Ever Meet Again
by Angel's Angel
Summary: I will protect you, when we meet again, I will protect and stay with you; whether you want me or not, I will be there for you as you are there for me when I needed you the most.  Songfic! HibariOC


**KHR Songfic!**

**I do not own KHR!**

_**

* * *

If We Ever Meet Again  
**_

**What's somebody like you, doin in a place like this?  
Say, did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends?  
Say, what's your name, what you drinking  
I think I know what you're thinking  
Baby what's your sign, tell me yours I'll tell you mine  
Say, what's somebody like you doing in a place like this? **

I saw you there, lying inside the coffin. Ever since I was transported into the future, the Bronco took me here to see you. I see your older-self lying inside the coffin, unmoving. The bronco told me everything that happened to you that made you like this, and I could never believe it. I could never believe I could not see your smile again at this time…

The smile that I wanted to protect for all my life, but I let this happen in the future, how can I be so reckless? I felt my heart tore apart inside of me as I watch your peaceful smile, I could never know why you smiled, but somehow I just knew you'd put a smile when your life ends…

Now I know I have to get my revenge, my revenge on them that had dared to kill you. Millefiore, the one who was responsible for this, and Byakuran, the person that had dared took you away from my reach.

As I held your cold hand, I am determined not to make her be in this fate as I return to you I will protect that smile, I will.

**I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again **

I fought and fought, I fought for bloodshed, but now I fought for her life. For revenge, revenge for giving her this fate in this future! I have vowed to protect her when I first saw her smiles behind her tears back then.

**Say if we ever meet again **

I want to meet her once again, held her once again in my arms. Hear her laughs and see her smiles. The star of my heart that has become my light after I had fallen into the darkness; the one who pulled me back to the right way. I will protect her from this future, and I will give her the future she wants. The future that she said is full of smiles, laughter and happiness. The bright future she dreams of, I will make it came true for her. I will give everything for her, as long as I get to see that smile and those eyes.

**Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before (before, yeah)  
Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more, more  
Baby tell me what's your story  
I ain't shy, don't you worry  
I'm flirtin with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight  
So do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more, some more **

"We've done it!" He said. We have defeated Millefiore, everyone is rejoiced, except for me. I felt empty without you here by my side.

"Papa, please protect mama, okay?"

"Good luck, father. We'll be meeting you soon, when the time has come."

I see our prides standing beside the Bronco. Our little girl stood there, her eyes filled with tears as usual. I couldn't believe how much similar she is to you when I first saw her, she got everything from you and I'm sure she'll grow well. Then our boy, as they say, my splitting image, but I can see that he got his righteousness from you, he will protect his family with all he had, I am sure. Our children, our pride, even if I didn't get to spend much time with them, I am sure they will grow well.

**Cuz baby **

That man then turned that white rounded machine on and told us it'll get us back to the past. _To you_. I can finally see you again after all this time. I turned towards our children and gave them a small smile that I will never show to anyone else but you. I see them smiling back and Rei started to wave while she cried once again. Kazuya held tightly onto Rei's hand and smiled back to me, his eyes started to water.

"See you again soon! We'll be waiting for you!" she said. I walked towards our Rei and hugged her for the last time.

"Stay safe, both of you. Take care of your mother." I whispered as Rei sobbed onto my shoulder before Kazuya took her away.

"You too, father." Then our body started to shine before darkness engulfed my vision.

**I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again **

"Kyoya… Kyoya, wake up." I felt someone shaking my body awake and I saw you hovering over me, eyes watching me in worry. So I'm back from the future, back with you. I quickly took you into my arms, holding you tight. I can sense your confusion, but you let me be, realizing I have something I couldn't say to you.

**If we ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again) **

"Did something happen? I was worried when you disappeared… did you really go to the future?" you said as I saw your tears building up at the edge of your eyes. I then wiped your tears and held your hands tightly, feeling your warmth once again seeping into me.

"I'm back… you don't have to worry." I smiled as I saw your mouth itching to give a smile and I kissed your eyes.

"Welcome home…"

**If we ever meet again  
I won't let you go away (said if we ever meet again) **

We sat on the rooftop, watching the now darkening sky while your hand clutches onto mine. I could never told you what happened in the future, I couldn't bring it to tell you what happened to your future-self. I will protect you from that future, even if I have to sacrifice myself, I will protect you.

**If we ever ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (say if we ever meet again) **

"Is everything alright in the future now?"

"… Yes, it is." I wanted to say so much more, how I missed you and how I cannot bear to be without you there by my side, supporting me.

**If we ever ever meet again  
I won't let you go away **

I will never let you leave alone… I will always be with you until the end of time, whether you want me or not, I will protect you.

**I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again **

As long as my heart beats for you, I will protect you forever and ever.

**I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again**

I will always say I love you.

* * *

**The song used is If We Ever Meet Again by Timbaland ft. Katy Perry.**

**I fell in love with this song when I first heard it.**

**I remembered this song when I typed the first title I was supposed to use for this fic 'When We Meet Again'**

**Then I change it to this, it's very nice to hear ^w^**

**So, what do you guys think? _Review_ please!**

**~angelsangel**


End file.
